


Familiar Faces

by Salome_Solace



Category: Black Monday (Showtime), Black Monday (TV), Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Canon Era, Family Feels, Gen, M/M, Twins, idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-01-31 14:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18592960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salome_Solace/pseuds/Salome_Solace
Summary: It's the '80s





	1. Chapter 1

Marvin was walking down Wall Street after a meeting, his company currently had a lot of business since the crash because people wanted to know how broke they were and how broke they were going to be after taxes. It was very odd seeing Wall Street this empty, the street that used to always be hustling and bustling is now unusually quiet. He remembered last month when the market cashed it cause such a disaster for everyone involved, and still no one really knew why. Way back when Marvin would have been worried he might have even lost something, but he liquidated most of his stock when Whizzer got sick to pay for the hospital bills and then the rest at his own inevitable hospital stay. 

God he missed Whizzer, losing him was like losing a piece of himself. The first few months, hell years Marvin was a mess without him; When he was in the hospital 3 months after Whizzer he almost was thankful to be dying, but seeing everyone in the hospital room especially seeing the sadness and anger in Jason’s eyes well it kept him going. He pushed and got through it he survived the night, over and over he even got to see Jason graduate this May and saw him off to college. He wonders if that’s how Whizzer felt leading up to the bar mitzvah just holding out a little longer day by day as he faded. He oddly felt close to Whizzer during that time realizing the mood swings he had and just withering in bed while everyone watched. The difference was while Whizzer had an unknown gay plague, Marvin had Grid and then Aids which he later got pills for that would help him. It still hurt when he thought of Whizzer because even after several years he still missed him his smile, his laugh, the smell of his ridiculously expensive shampoo, but most of all his warmth he brought, his apartment felt cold with remnants of a man who loved life left all over. Even just walking down the little thing still remind him of Whizzer, his what would be snarky commentary became part of Marvin’s conscious. 

He continued his walk down the road only to get sidetracked by the alluring smell of coffee coming out of a small deli on the corner of the street. The bell at the top of he door chimed as he walked in the old man behind the counter looked up from his paper. The headline read “Wall Street's Blackest Hours” referring to the widespread panic during the crash. Nothing could be more right as he thought back on his walk down the street. He ordered a bagel and lox with a black coffee, grabbed a newspaper as well and sat down. He was going to head home after so taking a minute to eat wouldn’t hurt. 

He was almost finished with his coffee when the door chimed again, he looked up to see the newcomer but it was wrong. 

It was wrong. 

 

This isn’t real. 

He must be dreaming.

It was Whizzer  
Well at least the face was but everything else was off; the hair, the way this man carried himself and just everything screamed not Whizzer. His Whizzer, well at least the one he knew before he was sick was more lean and fit, and fashionable by looks of the imposter’s suit which looked similar to Marvin’s except a bit more expensive but still nothing like the suits he saw Whizzer in. This man also wore glasses some Whizzer wouldn’t be caught dead in. It was just all wrong he even ordered wrong, a black coffee like his own and after he pulled out a cigarette something Whizzer had quit years ago after Jason made a comment about the smell. Not Whizzer glanced from the counter at Marvin, who quickly averted his eyes back to the newspaper. 

When Marvin looked back up the man was standing in front of his table, well at least he knew the height was right. 

“Are you spying on me?” not whizzer asked 

“What?” 

‘shit’ Marvin thought he was caught.

“Are you spying on me? Did Mo send you? Fucking Pathetic” not whizzer said as he took another drag from his cigarette 

“I don’t know who ‘Moe’ is or why anyone would be spying on you. I thought you were someone else but it’s obvious you’re not” Marvin stated as he stood up 

“You expect me to believe that you’ve been staring at me the entire time since I got here-” the imposter started again 

“I don’t care what you believe, also news flash asshole I was here first….So go fuck yourself” Marvin raised his voice and left the deli purposely bumping his shoulder against this guy. 

That was most definitely not Whizzer that guy was a grade a fucking asshole yuppie. God who is so important they have someone spying on them. He’s just gonna try and forget this weird fever dream and bizzaro Whizzer. Take a nice shower maybe a glass of wine and just go to bed and forget, yeah that sounded great right now. He quickly got down to the subway entrance to realize that he had lost his wallet 

“Fuck.” 

This was just the cherry on top. He must have left it at the deli, when he got out in a rush. It was probably a lost cause to go back. God he’d have to call the bank tomorrow and he hoped no one was swiping his card. 

“God I’m to old for this shit” Marvin muttered as he hopped the turn style. 

______________________________________________________________________  
Back at the deli, Blair.

That interaction was not what he was expecting, he really thought that guy was one of Mo’ actors. He noticed the guy dropped his wallet ‘what a loser’ he thought. He grabbed the wallet and pulled out the cash it was $300 he was about to throw out the wallet when he noticed a picture , he pulled it out, it was a bit surreal it was a picture of a man who looked exactly like him except, in the picture he was more lean, in tight clothes, looking at the camera with a smirk and perfect hair. He knew exactly who this had to be. His brother who he hadn’t seen in a over decade. His mind was racing he had so many questions Blair looked at the address on the guy’s I.D. and he knew where to get some answers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an ending (finally)

Marvin got back to his apartment after accepting the fact that it was going to be a bitch to get everything he had in the wallet back. He kicked off his shoes and threw his jacket over the couch a habit he hadn’t broken. He walked over to the dinning table where he set down his bag and began to finish his work and run numbers. 

_________________________________________________________________________

It was around 5:00 pm when he finished his work and he was just waiting for the chinese he had ordered. That's when he heard a knock on his door 

“I’ll be right there” he shouted 

As he went to grab money from the cookie jar in the kitchen it his gaze everything here had memories. It was a cracked cookie jar that held together by superglue. It had gotten that way when he and Whizzer had gotten into a fight, which involved a tug of war over the jar ending with it on the floor. 

The knocking got louder and more insistent

“ALRIGHT alright” he shouted a little louder as he went towards the door 

He opened the door and started because this was not his chinese and if it was the world is cruel but noticing the lack of bags that the man wasn’t holding, he could deduce that it was not his order. He honestly thought his day couldn’t get worse but it just did. 

“What are you doing here?” he asked the man 

“You left something behind” The man said as he held up Marvin’s wallet 

Marvin went for it and snatched the wallet out of the man’s hands and went to slam the door in his face, Not that he wasn’t grateful but he didn’t want to deal with today. 

“Ah Ah Ah aren’t you missing something?” the man said pulling something from behind his back 

Marvin paused to see what it was. It was the picture of Whizzer that Marvin had had in his wallet, he opened the door a little more and again wordlessly went to grab the picture. The man had learned his lesson though and moved the picture out of Marvin’s reach and held the picture above his head. 

“Jump” he smirked 

Marvin was starting to get angry. 

“Just give it back” Marvin said though his teeth he was about to punch this guy

“Calm down, I wanted to talk to you, about the man in this picture and why it was in your wallet” He said lowing his hand but still keeping it out of Marvin's reach 

“Why?” Marvin groaned out rubbing his face with his hand 

“You want to talk about him in the hall? Fine are you his Lov-” 

“Shut up and get in side” Marvin quickly said 

Opening his door to this ghost that Marvin didn’t want anything to do with. 

“What do you want? Why come all this way to out me in my apartment building? Huh because if I recall you were being asshole first?” Marvin pressed 

“Well first don’t get your panties in a twist, Second my name is Blair Pfaff and the man in this picture is my brother” Blair said staring at the picture. 

He extended the picture to Marvin to take. Marvin took the picture stared at the picture then at Blair. It was a lot to take in, Whizzer had mentioned a brother, not a twin. He rarely ever mentioned his family and Marvin always had questions and here was an answer in front of him. 

“I guess he probably doesn’t me much huh” Blair awkwardly laughed 

“Didn’t” Marvin softly corrected 

“What?” Blair asked with wide eyes 

“Didn’t he passed a few years ago” Marvin respond 

“Oh uh” Blair was clearly at a loss for words

There was a knock at the door. The both turned as Marvin went to answer it, this time it was the his chinese. He paid and looked at Blair who was still standing in place taking in his words. 

“Let’s eat.” He said as he walked toward the table. 

He set the chinese down as Blair sat down clearly taking in his words. He went to the fridge and grabbed two beers setting one down in front of Blair. 

“How long ago ? “ Blair asked as he opened and took a drink of the beer.

“Six years ago in June” Marvin replied .

“Fuck” 

That was all Blair could really say, when he barged up here he half expected to find his brother, maybe have a talk about the good old days, reminisce about how it was before their father started drinking or beating them, maybe even their mother and just catch up. He wanted to imagine his face when he told him he too was gay. There was so much he wanted to tell his fill him in on his last year were he finally grew a spine and thick skin. He just had always imagined finding his brother eventually and finding this man had given Blair so much hope, he had practiced his words, and even imagined some banter but it was for nothing. Now he’ll never get a chance tell him anything.

“Yup” There was nothing else Marvin could say. 

So they sat in silence eating chinese.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a while to type this out and i had a very busy month, i had finals,graduated, and saw falsettos a few times but now that that's all over i could finish and edit this so sorry for the late post. I also have a tumblr @tacobellat1am 
> 
> and as always comments and Kudos appreciated :)

**Author's Note:**

> I took it upon myself to write the first black monday fic, because i want it.


End file.
